chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
On Me
'On Me '(also known as Put It All On Me) is a song by Chris Brown. It's the 10th song on the second disc of his eighth studio album Heartbreak On A Full Moon. Chris posted a snippet of the song on Instagram on June 15, 2017 with the description: "Should I put this one on the album?", but got deleted soon after posting it. Audio https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rB7sM-6uCRU Lyrics 1 When you cuss me out, you don't mean that shit I keep her looking good, my bitch clean as shit Baby girl, I love you, I mean that shit From the bottom of my heart, see me bleeding tears You the type to take my charge, show up at my case When she drive my car, she see the stars in the Wraith She be out of line but she know her place In the morning look at her face 'cause I don't fuck with makeup And you know I love you No matter, I'm right here waiting for you It ain't 'bout the money, it ain't about the fame It ain't 'bout the chase and it ain't about the games You play hard to get Baby, I just need you like you need me Falling head over heels for you is easy Ooh, I love your name, I hope you feel the same Pre-Chorus She said she wanna chill, well come over later (yeah) Don't worry about us, send the driver to come get you, baby No, you don't wanna be lonely, do me a favor (yeah) When we making love, you better put it all on me, on me Chorus Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine, yeah (you better put it all on me) Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine (you better put it all on me) 2 Look at my neck, cashin' the check She fly to seein' me, hop on the jet Now she on the west, yeah, that's my baby Pussy makin' me crazy, yeah, the pussy the best I love the way that she moan And when she get excited when I go down low And I just might dive in, that pussy is flowing And I ain't scared to down in it if the water is yours Pre-Chorus She said she wanna chill, well come over later (yeah) Don't worry about us, send the driver to come get you, baby No, you don't wanna be lonely, do me a favor (yeah) When we making love, you better put it all on me, on me Chorus Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine, yeah (you better put it all on me) Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine (you better put it all on me) Pre-Chorus She said she wanna chill, well come over later (yeah) Don't worry about us, send the driver to come get you, baby No, you don't wanna be lonely, do me a favor (yeah) When we making love, you better put it all on me, on me Chorus Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine, yeah (you better put it all on me) Put it on me every single time, on me That pussy mine (you better put it all on me) Category:Songs Category:Heartbreak On A Full Moon songs